


Barisi Valentine’s Day 2020 Fics

by childofbarisi



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barisi - Freeform, M/M, barisivalentines2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofbarisi/pseuds/childofbarisi
Summary: A little collection of February/Valentine’s Day Barisi fics! Enjoy!
Relationships: Rafael Barba & Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Kudos: 2





	Barisi Valentine’s Day 2020 Fics

Sonny was always in the mood for ice cream, it didn’t matter the time of the year. Today though was one of the days Sonny really wanted ice cream. Sadly, all the local places were clothes due to being winter and some were also closed due to the weather. Sonny frowned as he went to the local Whole Foods to buy some ice cream. 

He smiled when he saw there was one pint of pistachio ice cream left and swiped it off the shelf. He thought about Rafael and searched for a coffee flavored pint. Once he grabbed a pint of that, he headed to the check out then headed home. 

“Rafi?” Sonny called through the apartment. Rafael was sitting on the couch, doing some crosswords. Rafael looked over at Sonny with a large smile. 

“Hey, mi amor. What do you got there?” Rafael asked as he watched his husband. Sonny set the two pints on the counter and grabbed some bowls and spoons. 

“Ice cream! You want some? I got you coffee flavor.” Sonny smiled as he got the ice cream scoop and began to put the separate flavors in the two different bowls. Rafael smiled as Sonny walked into the living room after putting the ice cream away. Handing the bowl over to Rafael, Sonny settled beside him on the couch. 

“Thanks, Dominick.” Rafael placed a kiss to Sonny’s cheek as he grabbed the ice cream and began eating it. 

“You wanna try some of mine?” Sonny offered their green ice cream to his better half. Rafael looked at the ice cream before digging his spoon into Sonny’s pistachio ice cream. Sonny smiled as he watched Rafael enjoy it as he offered the coffee ice cream to his lover. 

“Sharing is caring.” Rafael said as he moved closer to Sonny so they could share their ice creams.


End file.
